Talk Nerdy To Me
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: AU No babygate. Puck and Quinn have been friends their entire lives, they're also the two biggest nerds they know. When they decide that they should be themselves at school, their lives and friendship get complicated. Crap summary
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm tired of angsty Puck/Quinn stories I decided to write one that was more on the lighter fluffier side. They're both slightly OOC so I hope you guys can handle that. Please review and I'll have more coming soon.

* * *

It was June the 5th, the summer before their junior year at McKinley High School and it was Puck's 17th birthday. Puck was excited because turning 17 meant he only had one more year to go through before he could legally buy cigarettes, plus he got presents and he was all about presents.

He hadn't had a party but most of his friends from both football and Glee club had stopped by to visit and tell him to have a happy birthday at random times through out the day. Rachel's visit had been the weirdest and most horrific to go through. She had brought him a cake she had baked and insisted that she would sing 'happy birthday' to him, including the "cha-cha-cha's", not to mention that her cake tasted like vomit.

It wasn't until 9 that night when his birthday finally got exciting. The loud banging on the front door signified only one person and he grinned as he swung the heavy wood open and saw Quinn Fabray standing on the other side wearing an identical grin and a Batman party hat on top of her head.

"Happy birfday," she said before holding up two brightly coloured bags for him to see.

"You are sucha tard, get in here," he replied fondly and she happily made her way inside the warm and familiar house.

"Hello Quinn, I was wondering when you were going to stop by," Puck's mother said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Puckerman, yea I kinda got held up, I had to go visit my aunt and uncle with my parents," Quinn explained.

"I take it you're spending the night?" Mrs. Puckerman asked in amusement as she saw the duffle bag hanging from Quinn's shoulder.

"If that's ok," the teen said hopefully.

"Of course it is dear, have you eaten, we still have some lasagna left over and cake that the Berry girl made," Mrs. Puckerman said with a small smile.

"God, mom just throw that stupid cake out, it tastes like ass anyway," Puck groaned.

"But she looked like she worked so hard on it," the older woman said in defense of Rachel's poor baking skills.

"I don't care, it's gross and I'm pretty sure radioactive," Puck complained and Quinn laughed.

"Oh alright, you two have fun tonight," Mrs. Puckerman said finally before going back into the kitchen. Puck hoped it was to throw the horrible excuse for cake away.

Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him towards his bedroom, laughing softly the whole way. He kicked the door closed behind him and watched as Quinn dropped her bags and party hat before falling back onto his unmade bed.

"God I effing love your room," she said as she looked around her.

"You say that every time you come in here," he said before lightly toeing the bags on the floor.

"Well it's true," she said "I mean you have all the coolest shit in here." Quinn motioned to the plethora of posters and memorabilia around her. She looked fondly at the vintage Star Wars movie poster he had hanging on the back of his door before turning her attention to the top of his dresser that held action figures and figurines from the original Power Rangers to X-Men and even GI Joe.

"I'm aware," Puck said nonchalantly, eyeing the bags.

"Are you gonna open those or just ogle them all night?" she teased.

He glared at her before snatching the bags up and sitting down in his computer chair. "Have I mentioned that you sharing the same birthday as Draco Malfoy is super amazing," Quinn remarked lazily. "Slytherin's always have more fun," Puck said with a suggestive wink causing her to laugh. She watched as he dug into the first bag and pulled out an Iron Man mask and grinned excitedly before putting it on.

"You look super sexy," she said.

"Like I don't all the time," he said cockily before pulling out his next present. He laughed as he unfolded the t-shirt that looked exactly like the top part of Wolverine's classic yellow, black, and blue costume.

"You always get me the best shit," he said fondly and she nodded. "Come on you haven't even gotten to the best ones," she urged. Puck picked up the next bag and ripped off his Iron Man mask when he saw what was inside.

"You got me a fucking blaster AND a Jedi robe!" he exclaimed as he pulled the items out of the bag.

"Yup, and…" she trailed off as she grabbed her duffle bag "I got me one too." Puck watched her pull out and identical robe from her duffle bag.

"We are so fucking cool," he said chuckling.

"Hells yes we are," Quinn said loudly before the two high-fived.

Puck watched as she stood from his bed and strolled innocently over to the chest at the end of his bed. She pulled open the heavy lid and grabbed what she needed from inside. "So you wanna have an epic lightsaber battle in the back yard?" she asked, slinging the plastic forward, causing it to extend before pressing the hidden button and the dull blue plastic lit up and made all the correct sounds.

"I don't understand why you like having your ass kicked Padawan," Puck said with an evil glint in his eye before pulling on his new robe and grabbing up his favorite lightsaber.

Quinn looked at the red saber in disdain before pulling on her own robe. "I'll never turn to the darkside," she said.

"Wanna bet," Puck said and Quinn smacked him lightly with the saber causing it to make a clashing noise.

"After you Princess," he said as he opened his bedroom door and bowed mockingly.

"Han Solo wannabe," Quinn teased before running out the door before he could come back with a sarcastic reply.

***

The two lay in silence on Puck's bed, the digital clock on the night stand read 2:18 a.m. and the two were focused solely on the first Ghostbuster's movie playing on Puck's small T.V.

Puck glanced over at her as she laughed at the trio's attempts to capture Slimer in a ritzy hotel. Her blonde hair was illuminated by the pale glow of the television and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She looked absolutely perfect in that moment, still clad in her Jedi robe and munching on what was left of the popcorn.

He shook his head and tried to focus back on the movie. Quinn had been his best friend since 1st grade, not to mention she was Finn's girlfriend. Puck knew it was wrong of him to have a crush on her but he had been in love with the girl ever since she had told him that her favorite Joker was Mark Hamill back in the 8th grade.

She was so different around him than she was at school, there she was the stuck up head cheerleader that had slightly mellowed since joining Glee club. When it was just them she was the girl that he went to see the new comic book movie with and had epic lightsaber battles with him in his backyard.

He knew that he wasn't any better. He was either the jackass football player that wanted to fuck any woman in a 10 mile radius and at home he was the biggest nerd he knew, even over Artie. He had always thought of their school personas as their alter-ego. At school they were Tony Stark and Selina Kyle, but at home they were Iron Man and Catwoman.

"I wish we could be like this all the time," Puck blurted out and he winced slightly as Quinn looked over at him in confusion.

"Like what?"

"You know, like…ultra-nerds," Puck said with a slight shrug.

"Yea cause I wanna get a slushie facial every day," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"We might as well get them every day, I mean we're in Glee it's not like our popularity status is still at the top of the heap anymore," Puck said.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning "It would be funny to see everyone's faces if we just came into school and were able to talk about how awesome Battlestar Galactica is."

"And we'd be able to wear our nerd shirts," Puck said as he motioned to the Wolverine shirt she had given him.

"You could wear your glasses," Quinn laughed as she flicked Puck's thick rimmed eye glasses he was currently wearing. "It'd be nice Noah but I think we should just keep who we really are away from school."

Puck nodded slightly even if he did hate her decision. But he was determined to spend the rest of the summer changing her mind.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay it's chapter 2! Next chapter is the start of the new school year and it's when stuff gets interesting. So I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and to any hardcore Star Trek fans out there. It's just a joke I mean no offense.

* * *

"Sweet frakin' Moses would you hurry up already!" Puck shouted as Quinn came out of his house, swinging her back pack over one shoulder before running over to Puck's idling jeep.

"Shut up, I had to take all my school stuff out to fit all of our junk," she snapped as she climbed into the passenger's seat and barely had time to slam the door before Puck lurched back out of his driveway. Quinn paid his 'bat out of hell' like driving antics no mind as she flicked through her friend's CD collection and rolled down her window as he lit a cigarette.

It was the 1st of August, only a week before their junior year at McKinley started. Puck had been trying relentlessly since his birthday, to change Quinn's mind on the subject of them coming out of the proverbial nerd closet. She had shot him down every time but Puck could tell that she was warming to the idea of being herself 24/7.

Puck smirked as Quinn slipped in a CD and Rush began to play. "Nice to see you going with the stereotypical choice," he shouted over 'Tom Sawyer.'

"Fuck you, it's your CD," she shouted back with a grin.

She turned to stare out the window as Lima passed them by in a blur. "I still can't believe we have to make a day out of this," Puck said and she glanced back over at him.

"The shit we do for comics," she replied and he shook his head in amusement as they headed out of Lima and began the long journey down to Columbus. There were plenty of comic book stores in and around Lima but their favorite comic book shop was located in Columbus and if they wanted the best then they had to make the long drive there and back.

"So how's Finn, I haven't seen him this past week," Puck started and Quinn shrugged lazily.

"Fine, probably busy playing Halo," she remarked snidely.

"I thought you loved Halo," Puck said in confusion and she sighed.

"I do, but Finn won't let me play, something about feeling bad about shooting at a character that a girl is controlling," she explained.

"That's retarded, besides I'm almost positive you could kick his ass anyway," Puck stated causing her to smile.

"Yea just like I kick your ass," she replied.

"Pfft, yea right, you're just mad cause you can never beat me at Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe," Puck said cockily.

"And you're pissed that I totally own you in Guitar Hero AND Rockband," Quinn laughed.

"Shut up, unlike you I can actually play a real guitar, it's not all color coded buttons and shit."

"Anyway, back to your question, I dunno what's up with him lately, I asked him if he wanted to go out tonight but he said he wanted to stay home so I said I'd just call you up and we'd go to Columbus for the day. He was really pissy for the rest of the night," Quinn said softly.

"What the hell for?" Puck asked, mad that Finn had made Quinn upset.

"I dunno, he just said it seemed like I'd rather be with you than him sometimes," she said with a shrug and Puck managed to keep the smile off his face.

"Well I am me," he said trying to lighten her mood.

"Oh yea, you know I just can't resist," she replied sarcastically before lightly punching him in the arm. Puck smirked at her, but he couldn't help but wish what she had said were true.

***

It had taken them longer than it should to get to Columbus but Quinn had insisted that they stop somewhere and actually sit down and eat for once.

By the time they made it into Legion Comics it was nearing 3 in the afternoon.

"Holy shit, the prodigal nerds have returned from the far reaches of bum fuck, Ohio," the man behind the register said with a wide grin on his face.

"Fuck off Marcus," Quinn said with a laugh as she passed him by. Puck repressed the urge to growl as Marcus and the rest of the males in the store stared after her in wonder.

"It's only been 2 weeks retard," Puck said as he walked after Quinn.

Marcus hopped over the counter and followed them. "Yea well almost all of our costumers come in here every day, you two are different," he said and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Puck asked.

"Fuck it, they'll yell at me if they need me," Marcus said nonchalantly as he motioned to the customers around them.

"Oh before I forget, I got something to show you two," the older man said as he steered the two towards the far back of the shop. Puck and Quinn stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what Marcus wanted to show them.

"You like it, we got it in last week," he said with a smirk as the two teens looked at the new item in wonder.

"A replica of R2-D2," Puck said.

"Yup, and that's not even the best part," Marcus walked over to the replica and pressed one of the buttons on the robots front. R2-D2 lit up and began to beep and boop just like in the movie.

"Oh my fucking God," Quinn said excitedly as she walked over to the robot and leaned over to touch the cool metal. "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," she said softly.

"How much is it?" Puck asked, he and Quinn had to have it.

"Round about 300 bucks," Marcus replied and Puck sighed.

"Well so much for the R2 unit," Quinn said sadly as she patted the robot affectionately before standing up once more.

"Yo Marcus, get up here!" they heard someone yell from the front.

"Gotta go, you kids have fun," Marcus said with a quick wave before he disappeared into the sea of mismatched bookshelves.

Puck and Quinn looked at R2-D2 longingly before forcing themselves into looking at comics and merchandise that was in their price range.

"I don't understand your fascination with Captain America," Quinn said as she looked over to see Puck's nose stuck in Captain America #605.

"He makes me feel more patriotic, plus he kicked some serious Nazi ass, what's not to like," Puck replied off handedly.

"You are sucha Jew," Quinn teased and Puck glanced over at her in amusement.

"Better a Jew than a Catholic, at least I know my Rabbi isn't gonna feel me up when we're alone," he said and Quinn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Son of a bitch Q, that hurt," Puck exclaimed as he rubbed his aching side.

"Pussy."

"She Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Toaster."

"Spock sucker!"

"Ok that's just not even cool," Puck replied a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh don't deny that you just love Captain James T. Kirk," Quinn said as she put down the copy of Marvel 1602 and moved further down the aisle before picking up the new edition of Deadpool.

"Yea right, I'd love to piss all over that plaque they have in Riverside saying it's his future birth place," Puck replied with an evil smirk.

"Any opportunity to fuck with a Trekkie…" Quinn trailed off letting Puck finish their long time motto.

"Is a good one."

The two laughed and ignored angry looks from some of the customers while others nodded in approval. "Speaking of fucking with people…" Puck started.

"Oh God Noah not this shit again," Quinn whined.

"Oh come on let's do it, I'm sick of acting like a douche all the time, fuck I feel like I should be getting a Scream Award for best villain or some shit," he pleaded.

"I swear to God, I've told you, if anybody finds out who we really are we'll be dead in a week, Coach Sylvester would kick me off the Cheerio's if she even heard a rumor that I love LARPing," Quinn said in exasperation.

"So the fuck what, Sylvester can go suck it, she needs you to win Nationals and she knows it, she won't get rid of you just because you make a kick ass Night Elf," Puck replied.

"She will to, she's crazy and you know how much she loves her caste system," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Son of a bitch we aren't in god damn India or something, just because our parents were assholes in high school doesn't mean we have to be, lets do this," Puck said with his best charming smile in place.

"I'm not going to get thrown into dumpsters and slushied every day just because you wanna shake things up," Quinn shot back and Puck groaned softly.

"I can kick anybody's ass that would even try that shit on us and you know it, nobody's gonna fuck with us," Puck said cockily.

"Yea right, after you pull yourself out of a dumpster maybe you'll get it through your thick skull that being a nerd in Lima isn't good for your health."

"Shit, it'd take both the football and hockey to get me into a dumpster and Karofsky and Johnson aren't gonna take the chance of me beating their faces in to try it," he said. "Besides, once we show the gleeks and other nerds in school that we're part of the Rebel Alliance they'll have our backs too."

Quinn turned on her heel and began to walk away from him before stopping and turning to face him once more. "Before I agree to anything I have to talk to Finn," Quinn said and Puck frowned.

"Why the hell do you have to talk to Finn?" Puck asked, suppressing his jealousy as best he could.

"Because he's my boyfriend and if I'm gonna do this than he's got to know that the danger of slushies is gonna get worse," Quinn explained.

Puck just nodded and Quinn smiled "But yea ok if he's cool with it then I'm cool with it."

"Fuck yes!" Puck exclaimed happily and Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled at him fondly.

* * *

Puckzilla always gets what he wants. Please review!


End file.
